Archive for another time
by Nilinara
Summary: Small collection of story idea's I'm not sure if I will continue, will contain both crossovers and AU stoies, first ones up is from Fairy Tail but other will follow. 2nd:Fate/Zero/Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 3: warcraft/one piece 4:Bleach
1. 1Oración de San

**AN: Just an idée I'm not sure if I will continue on so it's free to use if anyone finds it interesting.**

**Genre: Fairy Tail (a bit of an AU)**

**Summary: There was more to the dark guild Oreción Sais than first appear, and with the guild master being called Father there must be someone to play the Mother. And the light guild Oración de San will always be there to play the part of sibling.**

**2AN: not the best summary but meh…**

**Oración de San**

**Chapter 1: The Real Plot Behind Oración Sais**

Midnight would rather be sleeping, really he would, but they were making their move for Nirvana soon and he needed to sort out some details with Father.

It was mostly information that Cobra and Hawkeye wanted to know but they were out on some mission or other and left him to get and sort out said information for them. Because of this he found himself walking down the corridor to Fathers office.

The door to the office was open and two voices could be heard clearly out into the corridor and made Midnight stop. One of the voices was female, while the other was male. Both of them where familiar to him.

"It's time for you to begin the final steps, the guild masters has gathered a team of their strongest wizards to strike you down. Whatever you do don't stray from our true goal concerning Nirvana." The female voice says in a commanding tone.

"Of course not master, it is after all what you created the Oresión Sais to do. We will succeed." The male one replied, who could only be the one Midnight called Father.

"Then I leave the rest to you." The woman answer as her voice seems to fade away.

A moment later Midnight could hear Father mumble to himself.

"Like I would allow Nirvana to be used for your goals, I will have it for myself."

Midnight stays still in the middle of the corridor before he turns and leaves the guildhall. It's not a pleasant idée to disturb him after a conversation with Her.

As the door to the building closes behind him a figure in dark blue cloak walks up to him and strokes his cheek with her right hand gently.

"I could like to tell you a few things before I leave, Midnight."The woman, the same one as before, tells him in a soft tone.

"I will be forced to send a representative to fight against you but I will send someone I trust and inform them of our goal." She makes a pause but continues when he do not comment.

"I know of your…Fathers plans. And I tell you this so you can tell the others; if you side with me you can keep the amulets I gave you, but if you side with him you will have to remove them."

With those words her form started to fade away. "Be careful Midnight." Were her last words before she was gone.

Midnight where tired and really wanted to sleep but he uttered a reply anyway, even if nobody would hear it.

"I will think about it, Mother."


	2. 2: Mafia Game

**Genre/Category: Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Fate Stay Night (Fate Zero)**

**Summary: Heroic spirits where the ones to be summoned to this war not the villains or those trapped in-between. Yet villains have been summoned by a corrupted grail and the typical fight between good and evil will follow in a repeated cycle. After all a fight between grey motives is much harder to predict, and there is no better place to find them then in the midst of the mafia.**

**Mafia Game**

**Chapter 1: Storm,Rain and Mist**

Angra Mainyu had seen the fourth Holy Grail War play out over and over again in multiple parallel dimensions. The masters were mostly the same every time while the servants changed more often. However one thing remained the same no matter these changes. The servants would always be a collection of heroes and villains and they would always be pitted against each other even before there were only two servants left.

Of course the times the red counter guardian was summoned it became interesting as well as when the majority of servants were villains, but the end even these variations became predictable.

Luckily he was in a position to manipulate the Grail he had corrupted, a new direction to the war would be refreshing, no more contrasting white and black, at least now there would be a little grey in-between.

-Different place, different time-

Kotomine Kirei had not known what to expect when he summoned his servant. He had aimed for servant Assassin in accordance to Tosakas plan, but the spirit summoned was not what he expected from the Assassin class. One thing he knew for sure and that was that this was not the 'old man of the mountain'.

One another note, it seemed Assassin, or so he claimed, was bloodthirsty and not prone to follow orders as proof of the many small cuts the servant had given him.

He would have to find out more about his servant, and the first step would be to gather information on this 'Varia' he had mentioned.

-Different place, different time-

The second Emiya Kiritsugu laid his eyes on his servant he knew it was not King Arthur.

The servant was not of European at all but more like just another person you could meet on the street in Fuuyuki, he looked typical Japanese. Not even the servants clothes revealed that he was a heroic spirit. At least Kiritsugu had never heard of any hero wearing a suit.

It seemed that he had at least gotten the right class if you counted the sword made out of wood, yes wood, that rested against the servants shoulder.

Never the less, his servants first impression did not leave Kiritsugu with any confidence for said servants ability.

-Different place, different time-

Ryuunosuke was not sure what had happened or where he was. He did remember trying to summon a demon and from the messed up memory he had after it he was sure he had succeeded.

After all, no one with such a demonic red eye and terrifying laugh could be anything but a demon.

**AN: I would really liked to continue writing this story but I feel that I don't have a good enough grasp of the characters in ether category to do it justice and it would probably come off as very OOC.**

**However I would really like to see more crossovers with characters from KHR being servants. The entire KHR series needs more recognition in my opinion. I can't remember when an anime made me laugh so hard, too bad it there is not more of it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Problem with telepotation

**Category: warcraft/one piece**

**Timeperiod: During the campaign in Northren before the Litch King is deffeted and some time before the straw hats meet each other.**

**Summary: Niandre had always had a talent for portals. In fact she had learned to set up teleportation points almost everywhere that she could use to teleport to without it having to be a major city. Too bad nobody told her the teleportation spell worked differently between worlds, so much for getting to Aeroth from Outland without the help of her aunt. Where did she end up now?**

**Disclamer: I only own Niandre, noting else ….except maybe the poorly thought-out plot.**

**Between Outland and the Grand Line **

**Chapter 1**

**(Planting your garden)**

"**aka Welcome to the bizarre world of One Piece"**

Niandre opened her eyes only to having to close them again because of the bright light. Her whole body hurt like crazy and she where too exhausted to move any part of her body because it felt as heavy as lead. Only her arms and head where a little lighter. When she finally got used to the bright light she could see what was clearly not Stormwind city, but neither was it the area outside Shattrat city in the Terokkar Forest. Concluding she was neither where she wanted to be or where she had been earlier.

'I knew teleporting between worlds from Outland to Aseroth when I was already low on mana, it was a very bad idée. Wished I had another choice but it was do or die.' She groaned. 'I should have waited for aunt Elin and not left the city until she got back.'

Niandre made an attempt to move her left arm and slowly lift it in the air.

'If I can only lift my arm I can use 'Evocation' to recharge my mana with the mana from the area.'

After what felt like forever she managed to start casting the spell. However, halfway through the spell she heard something coming rushing through the nearby forest. Only moments later it reached the vegetation at the edge of the glade she had foud herself in, and out of the bushes came a raptor. Niandre almost cursed (she would have if she were not of the opinion that it sounded terrible) as it charged right at her.

Her reflexes' kicked in and she abandoned her earlier spell to cast a fast 'Ice Lance' that instantly killed the beast, leaving only a small circular hole in its chest covered in frost as the creature hit the ground.

Niandre resisted the urge to curse a second time as she was yet again was out of mana. Now all she could do was wait for the coldown and start over.

She cast a glare at the dead raptor.

On the bright side, she would not need to eat conjured food all the rime if she hunted and since there where raptors here she had at least a clue to where she was. Her guess was on either the Un'Goro Crater or somewhere in Stranglethorn and if that was the case she knew how to reach civilization, with help of her map or by teleportation.

However now was not the time to confirm where she was. Her first priority should be to get out of her currently vulnerable situation and that would take some time. Fortunately, the time she had spend fishing had done miracles to her patience if nothing else.

Niandre had been walking around for three hours now

As far as she could tell she had ended up on an island, at the very least it was not connected to a continent as far as she could tell. The Un'Goro crater had already been ruled out when she got a view of the ocean and there was a suspicious lack of old troll ruins and temples for it to be either the Southern or Northern cape of Strangelthorn vale.

Things like food and water would not be a problem while she tried to find out where she had ended up. It was not the first time she had hunted for food and killed a fair number of dinosaurs easily, even if most of them where larger here than she was used to.

Furthermore, conjured water did not taste any different from ordinary water so she had both food and water, she should be fine.

No, the only thing that worried her now was to find a shelter for the night. If she stayed out in the open she would certainly be attacked by a bunch of overgrown animals if she even attempted to get some sleep.

'Maybe those slightly skeleton looking mountains have a nice cave I could use, it's not like it be the worst place I have made camp at.'

There was nothing to be done about it really; she had to deal with it. After all when she had crossed the area nearby it she had noticed that the caves where dry and she had already tested her barrier spells so they seemed to work good enough on the wildlife. The last thing was a relief as her barrier spells was not very powerful, at least the stationary long-term ones wasn't the short-term moveable ones was another story, but those often fell under the shield category.

So with a camp set and supplies secured, she decided to explore more of the island.

By the time she had reached what she believed may be center of the island she heard the nearby volcano erupt and short thereafter the clash of steel as the ground trembled.

Niandres eyes went wide as she discovered the cost.

'By the Light, is that Titans? …no Titans favor metal over flesh and bone. What are they? They so tall the Thousand Needles look like walking by a high fence.'

She paused.

'I really suck at comparisons, that didn't make much sense.'

**AN: This chapter bugged me to no end. I am still not satisfied with it, I kept running into plot holes as how she got stranded in little garden. **

**And on a side note; no, she will not join the straw hats when they reached the island, she will already be gone by then. I have a vague idée that she meets up with Mr 2 and get roped into working with him as his partner and later try rescue him from Imperial Dawn (or whatever the prisons name was again) and there meet up with Luffy. And maybe join his crew, I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4:A Hollow Existence

**Category: Bleach (some references to Naruto)**

**Summary: When I decided to be reborn a second time I did not expect it to end so soon thereafter. I also did not expect being turned into a hollow with barely any memory of my human life in this word. Sequel to 'Shirushi: Aburame Extraordinaire'.**

**Disclamer: This is a SI, I only own the main character.**

**A Hollow Existence**

Evolving as a hollow hurt, but if you have been through it as many times as I it in the end pain loses its meaning; you have felt too much of it. But no matter how painful it always was it always ended it never lasted and when the pain died down I could see my new form.

My new form had dark green hair (I was in an anime world so it was not that strange) and my hollow mask covered my entire face. Using my hand (there where nothing near that could be used as a mirror) to get some kind of picture to how it looked like. It was smooth on most of its surface but had what I best could describe as words in braille on the left side of my face. I would have to learn how to read braille something just in case it meant something. Maybe it was because I was completely blind in my left eye? The right side was smooth all the way, as far as I could tell, and the basic form of the mask seemed to be the same as what I had seen an American dance crew use in their performances.* Even if it had what I would describe as claws at the edges of it that gave the illusion of keeping the mask in place. When it came the rest of my body it looked perfectly human (even if I would say I had a more 'realistic' body form compared to models like Harribel and the other future female Arrancar) with the exception of my left arm that was covered in bonelike armor. Otherwise I was barely covered (only as much as a bikini would) and I will ignore it until I can find some form of clothing, even if it was only a torn piece of fabric. It seemed irrelevant at the moment anyhow.

It had been such a long time since I had almost forgotten what it felt like. I say almost because after year and years my previous existence, my past 'life' had become not much more than a story I remembered. Like how I remembered almost all the stories I had read (if not all the details) which I remembered by constantly reliving the story lines in my mind over and over again to relive my boredom. I am just happy I where able to do that and ignore what the hollow instincts made me do. With them the world seemed less hollow, and I knew at least one of them would play out in the future.

Now that I had a human like form I was not sure what kind of hollow I was, I where aware of the different closes like Gillian an Adjutant (or something similar) but I could not for the life of me (if I still had one) remember exactly what set them apart from each other, with the exception of Arrancars and possible Minos Grande. I wonder if I was a Vasto Lord, they had looked human right? Arrancars looked human but they were all created by Aizen. At least that was the impression I got while watching the Bleach anime, but then again I never finished the Arrancar arc (only random episodes and clips). Stark and Lilynette had looked human when they first meet Aizen so I where maybe the same class as them, except their mask was shattered so I guess I was at least one step away from their level. Not that I cared that much for what I was called but it gave me something to think about.

'I wonder if Aizen have started his plan yet.'

Maybe I should check the world of the living to see what time period it is, only ting bothersome is that I would have to run all the way to my homeland to do so, thanks to me not being able to remember specific years in Japanese history; unless they had invented a calendar that showed the year by now. Opening a garganta was not too hard; the only problem was that I could only open one to Japan for some reason. To be honest this inability of mine where mostly caused by inexperience in the subject and that Japan had a lot of natural spirit energy.

But before I went I would need to relearn how to mask and manipulate my now increased spirit energy like every other time I had evolved. That particular ting I believed was solemnly my own problem and not something natural for hollows in general.

When I started my… (_Starts counting to myself in my head_) third life; counting I did not have any before the one I remember starting with; I did not expect what would come. Backside of doing what I am doing (living multiple lives) is that I have no control over which world you end up in. When I first ended up in this on (as a human mind you) I had not discovered anything different from my first one, the first one being the one everyone that is reading this live in, meaning my story is nothing more than another self-insert based fanfiction. Shortly thereafter I had gotten myself killed and transformed into a hollow, and that process is as painful as they make it out to be in the series. One of the closest things I could compare it to where the ritual with the bugs in my second life.

I seem to have evolved a habit of rambling to myself from being alone in the dessert for forever. But never mind let's get back on a more important topic; I needed to train so let's get to it.

All right, first step is meditation, the third step is sensing and the last one is manipulation. After that it was only to learn about the garganta and fighting before I would go to the world of the living. Fighting was just in case I ran into a Shinigami when there. Purifying souls or not I will not willingly set myself up to be cut down by a sword on purpose. That almost happened when I first became a hollow, and was thrown back in time.

As for the thrown back in time part, it had come as a shock. The way I discovered this was not exactly pleasant, it was just my experiences as a ninja that saved me along with the fact that I retained all the abilities I had then in this existence. It felt like it was only a few weeks ago even if it was around one thousand years ago now (no idea of the exact amount of years).

_**^Flashback^**_

_Pain._

_All I would feel was pain and by the time, which felt like an eternity, it seemed to ebb away._

_Even as the pain ebbed away my entire world stayed as black as when the pain started put soon a weak light, compared to the darkness, made itself known and brought me back to being aware of my surroundings. _

_The area around me did not look anything like how I remembered it before… tight I died and then all that pain. It did not hurt that much when I died as Shirushi, at least not for so long, so what really happened?_

_It was then I noticed that my form was not humanoid in the least, when I tried to look at my hand I found none, at least not anything that could be called a hand. _

_I managed to move myself to the body of water that sat nearby and glanced at my reflection on the surface._

_If my face where still that of a human my jaw would hit the ground right then so to speak. What I saw in my reflection looked like a giant dragonfly with black skin and white armor including a white bone mask._

'_A white mask, a black body, a lot of pain and I just died. Plus the fact that I felt emptier then I ever done previously, almost hollow…'_

'_Of course, I just had to be born in the Bleach universe this time and the Naruto universe before that, what's next; the One Piece universe?'_

_This fact made me frustrated and it was not until after it died down that I freaked out about being a so called monster, what a wonderful way to start a new existence._

_I managed to discover I could still use my ninja abilities, if only the ones I could do without hand signs. _

_No one had entered the area I had found myself in during the time I tried to get used to my new 'form' which I considered lucky even if anyone did they could probably not be able to see me. Especially as the only ones that would was Shinigami, Quincy (the ones left anyway), other hollows and the odd spiritual human._

_So with that in mind and consider my previous luck in this world it was only natural that one of those things found me, one of the ones who would kill me especially._

_All I knew was that one moment I was alone and the next my instincts told me to block and I reacted. If I hadn't I would have experienced how it felt like to get your mask cleaved in two by a zanpakuto and it would be all over for me again._

_I instantly aimed with would have been a kick in the direction of the attacked and the black blur that had attacked me retreated to the edge of the clearing. Now I could see him more clearly I got the feeling I had seen him before and should recognize him._

_If I where honest his appearance was nothing out of the ordinary, brown hair and eyes. But something in the back of my mind told me he was important._

_He observed me with a intrigued glint in his eye while he muttered "…good reflexes for a newly formed hollow. " Then he readied his sword to attack and I made myself prepared to block it._

_The attack never came through because just about to attack we were interrupted with a shout. _

"_Shunsui!"_

_When I heard what I presumed to be the name of the Shinigami thatattacked me and saw the one that shouted it I froze for a second. This Shinigami I recognize and combined with the name of the other…_

_God dammit._

_This is Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku?_

_But Kyoraku don't have that pink, whatever you call it on him an neither of them have a captains haori. Did I get thrown in the past when I died? If they are not captains yet it must be more than 200 years before the main plot begins. _

_I did not move as I tried to process this information and I was lucky the where talking to each other long enough that I could regain my bearings. _

_Shortly thereafter they both readied to attack me but before that I said to them, mostly out of habit, something that would show me that I was right about who they were._

"_If you are going to kill me it is only polite to introduce yourself."_

_They seemed startled that I would say anything. Had they never encountered a hollow able of speech before?_

_They glanced at each other before Ukitake lowered his zanpakuto and answered with a smile (it seemed genuine if hesitant)._

"_Excuse our rudeness, my name is Jushiro Ukitake and this is my friend Shunsui Kyoraku."_

_I gave him a polite nod (restricted because of mu new form) and was rather happy to have come up with a suitable name for myself earlier._

"_I am Atalaya Iglesias and I must apologize for not staying longer but I have no interest in being killed or in killing Shinigami at the moment."_

_And with that I made a quick escape to Hueco Mundo. _

_**^Flashback End^**_

If not for my ability to block that initial strike from Kyoraku I was pretty sure I would have died, again, my first night as a hollow. Sometimes I wished I he had cleaved my mask because the things I went trough afterwards where horrible. I would call this lonely existence fighting for survival as hell if I did not know that Hell was I lot worse in this world.

It had also not been the last time I had a run in with the future captains of squad thirteen and eight. Those run-ins may not have been as violent as they should be when between hollow and Shinigami, I would almost say friends, at least friendly acquaintances. It was nice to have someone to engage in a conversation with even if only for a moment.

They had not yet become captains when I last saw them so I had to have been thrown far into the past.

I shake my head at the memory of the captains while continuing my pointless journey through the desert.

An unfamiliar energy reached my senses, its source still some distance away. It was a hollow no doubt and most hollow made for disappointing conversationalists but at least their presence eased the feeling of loneliness.

I had been all alone for some time now so I went in the direction of the presence without a second thought. The closer I got the more the other hollows spirit energy make her feel her body get heavier the closer she got, but it was not anything I could not handle (not after experiencing Maito Gais training with weights).

What meet me when I reached the source of the presence I saw **two** hollow, one older male and a younger female, humanoid looking and wrapped up in tattered cloth.

I knew who these two where.

It was just my luck to run into canon characters without even trying.

**AN: Never thought I would write a chapter that is around 2300 word, I am so proud of myself **

**On another note, I had not been planning to write and post anything until summer but I have had some ideas for new fics and plot points for my ongoing SI fic that I had to get it out somehow. As for the plot points I come up with for 'Shirushi: Aburame Extraordinaire' I am still working them out to make them work and hopefully I am being original, oh well we have to wait and see for that one. In the meantime, enjoy this little idea of mine.**

**Advice and criticism are welcome. Especially any ideas for a better title for this one.**


End file.
